Super Cool Naruto!
by Parody No Jutsu
Summary: My first story. Overused cliches, large harem that makes no sense, horrible lemons, stupid emo duckbutt sausegay-teme-chan-kun bashing. All of this and more expected here. Give it a read if you feel like it.
1. You're a Demon Nobody Likes You

**And here we go! This is my first story so go easy on me (Actually that's a lie. I couldn't care less of what internet people think of me). I shouldn't really call it a story but I don't know what else to call it. If you're looking for a good laugh then you've come to the right place, if not, then kindly get the hell out. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (insert lame rant of what I would do with it here)**

* * *

><p>It was a normal day on Konoharu-Konoharuke? no sato? (Seriously who calls it this? I'm starting over, fuck using japanese words)<p>

It was a normal day on The Village Hidden on the Leaves. The sun was high in the sky, shining upon the village filled with life. People walked around the busy streets filled with vendors; buying, selling and getting ripped off, your usual market setting.

In a crowded street walked a boy with bright blond hair. He wore a white shirt with a red spiral and sandy brown shorts. A cough escaped his frail body, skinny from not eating right and sporting a few bruises around his body.

"Man…" the boy sighed out as he put a hand to his stomach. "I am sooo hungry. It's not like the Third Hokage, the person who calls me his grandson, is going to feed me. Me, a helpless 5-year-old that apparently lives his life unsupervised. The council wouldn't allow the Hokage to do anything since, apparently, they have full control of everything. Makes me wonder why I want to be Hokage in the first place…" he muttered to himself.

"Hey look," a villager called out, "It's the demon!"

Naruto (whom I didn't name before and somehow do all of a sudden) looked at the villager in terror. _'Oh no!'_ he screamed in his head, _'It's an angry villager. Why does he hate me? I am just a boy! A boy I tell ya!'_

"Yeah it's him," another villager agreed from within the mob around Naruto.

The first villager furrowed his brows as he turned to the group of people that came out of thin air, "Wait. Where the hell did you all come from?"

The mob around him shrugged before taking out several torches, pitchforks and knives out of nowhere before nearing the young boy.

Naruto ran away from the mob, his little legs carrying him as fast as they could. Naruto, only having lived in Konoha his whole life, ended up running into a dead end. "Oh no!" he screamed, having no idea how exactly he had ended up in a dead end so fast. Seriously, he was at the street one second and then immediately ran into a dead end, made him think that some people thought he was utterly stupid.

"We've got you demon - even though we can't say 'demon' or an ANBU magically pops out," a villager announced as he and the crowd neared the young boy.

Naruto took a step back, his back hitting the wall before a sudden cloud of smoke appeared before them. All stood quiet as a ninja wearing a random animal mask appeared before them.

"Why are you about to hurt a young boy?" the ANBU roared. The crowd took a hesitant step back before the ANBU pulled his masked off to reveal a toothy smile, "… without me?"

Naruto and the crowd laughed, crossing their arms and shaking their heads, "Silly ANBU."

The ANBU shrugged with the same toothy smile before putting his mask on again, "Now let's get the demon."

Naruto sighed as he watched the nearing mob, "I'm fucked."

* * *

><p><strong>Super Cool Naruto!<strong>

**Chapter 1**

**You're a Demon Nobody Likes You**

"Hey Naruto!" a villager called out as the young boy walked around the street.

Naruto turned to the villager with a smile on his face, "What is it?"

The villager suddenly ran up to Naruto and pushed him to the ground, "You're a demon nobody likes you."

"Oh man," Naruto whined before passing out for some odd reason.

* * *

><p>Naruto found himself in a sewer. A cool wind graced his skin as he walked around the empty halls before hearing a growling sound in the distance. Naruto found it a good idea to follow the sound since it made total sense. He finally made it to find himself staring at a giant cage with a seal in the middle.<p>

**"WE HAVE FINALLY MET!" **A deep loud voice roared as the figure of a fox became visible from within the cage. Naruto let out a scream of terror before hearing the fox begin to laugh, **"I was just kidding Naruto. I am a gooood guy for some plot-holed filled idea." **

"Oh okay," Naruto nodded, "I am suddenly not terrified of you anymore. Can I call you Kyuubi-neko-san-chan?"

**"Of course, for I am a niceeee guy," **the fox and Naruto shared a laugh before the giant mass of chakra and hatred, completely incapable of feeling anything but the latter, spoke once more, **"I have seen your life. It is filled with more suffering than my own. I have been only trapped within someone almost all of my life but I feel sympathy for you. From today on I will train you in all of the ninja techniques I, a giant fox incapable of using hand seals, have learned."**

"That sounds cool," Naruto cheered, "As soon as we're out of here I'm going to buy tight shirts and pants to show off my hot 5-year-old body!"

The Kyuubi nodded its large horrifying demon face, **"That's badass man."**

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 1<strong>

**So what did you think? (Again, couldn't care less) In my next chapter I will introduce stupid emo-duckbutt-saucegay-teme-chan-kun. And of course my next chapter will be longer since this is only the introduction and will serve to tell me if I should keep going or just drop this and get on with my life. **

**Also, prize for the person who can guess where I got Sasuke's nickname from.**


	2. Naruto Owns Everyone at School

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

* * *

><p>"So what will I be learning today Kyuubi-neko-san-sensei-chan?" Naruto asked. He was currently sitting on a clearing in a forest near the Leaf. He now wore a skin-tight black shirt with an awesome pair of black cargo pants that made him look badass. Seriously if you saw him you'd be like, "Whoa, that's badass."<p>

He had grown stronger, faster, smarter and was able to take down a low-leveled chunin with ease. All in one day!

It turned out that Naruto was a super amazing fast-learning genius that learned all kinds of things in less than an hour. His highly developed 5-year-old body attracted the attention of all the ladies whenever he walked through town.

"**Today, kit, I will teach you, kit…" **the Kyuubi began before finally speaking, **"How to get a girl, kit. I am the Kyuubi, kit, and have had countless of mates even though I haven't been free for more than an hour. Also forget the fact that I'm the only one of my species... kit."**

"What about all the other demons you told me about? You've never gotten freaky with any of them?"

"**Are you fucking kidding me, kit? Have you seen those things, kit?" **the Kyuubi growled, **"Who the fuck am I supposed to, well, fuck? The slug? How about the monstrous insect thing? And please do NOT pair me up with the two-tailed cat. I'm in the canine family, we fucking hate cats goddamit!"**

Naruto looked at him oddly before clearing his throat, "… sorry I asked."

**Chapter 2 **

**Naruto Owns Everyone at School**

'_This is soooo boring,' _Naruto thought to himself as he struggled to keep awake.

He was currently on his classroom, listening to Iruka go on and on about stuff he had already learned in less than a minute thanks to how awesome he was. He looked over his classmates with a bored look on his face.

First he looked at Shikamaru who was sleeping on his desk. Then there was the pink-haired banshee that I fucking hate. FUCK YOU stupid banshee, ARGHHHHH. **(Actual descriptions used by other authors).**

There was final the stupid emo duckbutt, Saucegay-teme-chan-kun. He was just too emo and probably gay, yeah probably.

"NARUTO PAY ATTENTION TO CLASS!" Iruka screamed on his (totally made up) giant-head no jutsu.

Naruto narrowed his eyes before speaking, "This is just boring. I already know everything. Can't you see I'm based on what someone wished he could be."

"Damn... he's right," Iruka muttered before getting back to teaching.

* * *

><p>Hiruzen Sarutobi sat behind his desk with a comically angry face. "Damned paperwork…" he muttered to himself as he watched his greatest enemy. Paperwork is so important that a whole paragraph will talk about it. I'm not freaking kidding you. The Hokage hated paperwork and wanted to burn it. Burnt it with fire!<p>

It had been eight years since Naruto had started his training with the Kyuubi and he had become his most trusted ninja. Hiruzen hadn't cared that Naruto was only six and never got to experience a normal childhood before he instated him as an ANBU, I shit you not. He quickly rose the ranks, disregarding all kinds of obvious limits on a child.

"I have come Hokage-sama," said an Anbu. He was short and wore a fox mask, completely shielding his identity from the world.

"Good for you to come Fox," the Hokage nodded to him while glaring at the paperwork. He took a scroll out of thin air and tossed it to Fox. "As you know, the Academy students will be graduating today. And, thinking that it would be hilarious, you will be put into a team with the Uchiha. We think that he'll be walking down the wrong path and, instead of keeping him from becoming a ninja (a.k.a. the obvious choice), you have to watch over him."

"I have to work with those brats?" Fox whined. "Can't you see I'm way too awesome and perfect to do a thing like that?"

The Hokage nodded. "You are indeed cool but this is necessary," he said while inhaling the contents of the pipe he had lit while Fox was talking.

Fox let out a sigh before removing his mask and (gasp) revealing the Anbu to be Naruto. "I'll do it Hokage-sama. And I'll act like a smartass for the hell of it," he declared before leaving the room.

Once he was gone Hiruzen turned to the window as a silver-headed ninja peeked into the room, "I suppose you heard all of that, Kakashi."

Kakashi walked into the room while reading a book as an obvious sign of disrespect. "Sorry I came so late, **(insert lame overused excuse)**," he continued to read his book before speaking, "Do you think it'll be as hilarious as we thought. Putting Fox on my team I mean."

"Of course," Hiruzen said, "Remember to have a girl on the team for all kinds of tension and drama."

Kakashi chuckled, "You didn't even need to tell me."

* * *

><p>Naruto sighed while standing in front of his old classroom's door. Today was the graduating exam and he needed to be here as to not raise any suspicion. A student joining the class and passing the graduation exam in one day was pretty normal apparently.<p>

He walked into the classroom to see his old teacher yelling at his students, "PAY ATTENTION!"

"I'm too good for this class and everything else," stupid duckbutt saucegay-teme-chan-kun growled from where he sat.

"I'M INCAPABLE OF TALKING IN A NORMAL VOICE!" the banshee screeched from another sit.

Shikamaru was snoring as always with Choji eating a bag of chips next to him. A few seats down Hinata had fainted upon seeing smexy Naruto walk into class.

"Naruto?" Iruka said in disbelief upon seeing Naruto.

"I'm here to kick ass and take a test. And I'm all out of ass," Naruto stated as he took a seat.

"I COMPLAIN ABOUT EVERYTHING. ARGHHHHHHHHH!" Sakura screeched.

Sasuke glared at Naruto, _'How dare he sit down! I will take my revenge on him. Damn you Naruto…'_

Mizuki stood to the side with a frown on his face, _'So the demon is back… and just in time for me to persuade him to take a heavily protected treasure of this village. Man do I love being an asshole.'_

Naruto drifted in and out as Iruka continued with the last instructions for the test. Bored, he decided to talk to the Kyuubi since they were now best of pals, _'Kyuubi are you there?'_

'_**I can hear you kit. Can you see the man plotting something against you kit?'**_

'_Yeah, what about him?'_

'_**Find out what he wants, kit, and take him down kit. It would be wise to take out a potential enemy, kit."**_

'_Good idea. I'm glad you know so much of how the ninja world works.'_

"Naruto it's your turn next," Iruka called, snapping Naruto out of his thoughts. He walked to the front of the classroom before receiving further instructions, "Naruto, I want you to make a clone."

"Got it," Naruto smirked before using his favorite jutsu. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" three solid clones appeared at Naruto's side.

"A shadow clone, I'm shocked," Iruka said in shock.

'_Revenge?' _Sasuke thought.

"I JUST KEEP ON YELLING!" the fucking stupid bitch banshee screamed.

Mizuki frowned before walking towards Iruka. "He cheated," he decided, "We asked him to make a clone but he made three. And they weren't normal clones, he used a more complicated variation. He shouldn't pass."

"You're right," Iruka agreed with a smile before turning to Naruto, "You fail Naruto."

"_Oh shit,' _Naruto thought, _'The Hokage won't like this.'_

* * *

><p>"I don't like this…" Hiruzen muttered with clenched fists.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 2<strong>

**Well that's the chapter for now. From now on I'll cut down Sasuke's name. Seriously, it got hard to write teme-chan-kun, and the joke is getting old. I guess I'll just look for some other thing people call him.**


	3. Old News

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

><p>The sun shone through the blinds of a large room. It was a rather plain room; having only the essentials for a student like a desk, a bed and a forty-inch plasma TV hanging on his wall.<p>

Blue _orbs _opened only to be met by a ray of light. A blond-haired teen let out a hiss before snapping his eyes shut and pulling himself out of bed. This was Naruto, the hero of our story. He had been alone since a young age but had been able to live a good life with his father's old friend Jiraiya. The man was out of home most of the time doing god knows what kind of perverted stuff, but he was still around when needed.

Naruto went over to the bathroom and checked himself in the mirror.

"Today's the day…" he muttered to himself with a determined sparkle on his eyes. "I will confess to Sakura-chan!"

Sakura was the most popular girl in high school. Her pink hair and curvy body called the attention of several guys in school. One of them was Sasuke, Naruto's rival, whom everybody in school knew. He was rather quiet but it only added to his 'cool' attitude. He was the most popular guy in school while he was an outcast a reader could sympathize with.

"Now," he began as he quickly clothed himself and slung a backpack over his shoulders. "Time for school!"

* * *

><p>'<em><strong>Wake up NOW!'<strong>_

Naruto woke up in a cold sweat, having heard the Kyuubi roar from within his mind. "What the fuck…" he groaned as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

'_**Don't 'what the fuck?' me,' **_the Kyuubi scolded in a disapproving tone, _**'Didn't you know what you were doing? I'm so upset I'm not even using 'kit' at the end of every sentence.'**_

The Anbu captain let out a gasp, this was serious indeed. He furrowed his brows in thought, trying to recall anything that might have offended his super amazing demon friend, "I don't recall having done anything to displease you Kyuubi-neko."

'_**Well you were- Wait a minute. What the fuck just happened to your vocabulary?"**_

'_I'm not certain. My vocabulary seems to differ from sentence to sentence…"_

'_**Really?"**_

'_I love RAMEN! It's so sugoiiiiiiiiiiii!"_

'_**Err, let's just go back to what we were talking about kit,' **_the Kyuubi let out in a sigh before growling upon remembering what had transpired through his vessel's – _**'Oh fuck, now I'm doing it too."**_

'_So what had you so worked up Kyuubi-neko-sensei?' _

'_**Oh right. You were fucking dreaming of living a life in a modern setting. What the fuck is wrong with you?'**_the nine-tailed demon roared in pure rage, _**'On top of that you went with the cliché high school story. That. I won't allow!'**_

"Right…" Naruto muttered before taking in his surroundings. A groan escaped his lips when he noticed that he was still in his classroom, having fallen asleep during class no doubt. That asshole Iruka must have thought it funny to just leave him there.

The super cool Anbu captain left the room, not wanting to waste his day in school. He only hoped not to run into anybo-

"Hey Naruto!"

'_Oh fuck.' _

Naruto turned on his heel to see Mizuki trotting towards him. "I know of another test that will get you to be a ninja."

"What kind of test?"

"The, you-steal-a-top-secret-scroll-at-the-middle-of-the-night-and-bring-it-to-me-in-the-middle-of-the-woods-before-anyone-can-see-you, kind. You know, nothing fishy," Mizuki smiled.

Naruto stroked his chin in thought before nodding, "It doesn't sound like an obvious trap at all. I, an academy student, will do it."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Old News**

It was dark as a panting Naruto sat against a tree. He was currently in the middle of the woods, around the place where he was supposed to meet with Mizuki. He had arrived a few hours before their appointed time and he had grown bored simply waiting for him.

Not having anything better to do, Naruto had opened the scroll and learned a few techniques. It had been taxing but his super genius brain had learned the techniques that would take adult ninja years to master.

"There you are Naruto!"

Naruto turned to his left, seeing his teacher Iruka pointing at him with an accusing finger.

"What do you think you're doing, stealing the scroll!"

"Stealing the scroll…" Naruto replied in a bored town before rising to his feet, "Just like Mizuki-sensei said!"

Iruka gasped in disbelief. This was unexpected. Mizuki, the academy teacher that had a 'filler' past… was evil?

"Naruto listen to me," Iruka frowned, his eyes darting about in case they were not alone. "Mizuki is bad, not the new 'cool' kind of bad, but the 'bad bad.' The kind of person who would break someone's trust or learn a technique from a top secret scroll."

"W-ho would do that?" Naruto stammered nervously, in a way that would make Hinata proud.

Iruka frowned, a frown that would make Itachi proud, "We have to get out of here before-"

"Before I get here?" Mizuki asked with a smirk that would make Orochimaru proud.

Iruka took a few steps back before taking out a kunai in a way that would make Anko proud. "Naruto…" he muttered with his eyes on Mizuki. Naruto turned to his teacher with a look of shock, not understanding what was going on, "You have to get out of here."

"B-but," Naruto argued in a way that would make – "ENOUGH WITH THAT SHIT ALREADY!"

"Naruto," Mizuki began, ignoring Naruto's prior outburst, "Do you know why the villagers hate you?"

Iruka's eyes widened in shock, "Mizuki you can't! It's against the rules!"

"Naruto, you have the Kyuubi sealed within you!" Mizuki exclaimed, "The demon that killed Iruka's parents is you. You are the Kyuubi!"

"N-no way," Naruto stammered as his vision grew blurry with unshed tears, "T-that's impossible. How could I have a demon inside of me? Why didn't anybody tell me?"

'_**Hello kit. My name is Kyuubi.'**_

'_Oh right.'_

"I won't fall for your tricks Mizuki-teme. Yeah that's right I'm using an honorific that doesn't exist, so what?" Naruto smirked as he gathered charka on his eyes. Ripples began to form around his shrinking iris.

Iruka watched Naruto in shock, just how had his eyes changed like that.

Similar thoughts, along with evil things, ran along Mizuki's mind as well, "W-what is that?"

Naruto smirked, his eyes shining in the moonlight. "The Rinnegan," he replied as he pulled down the collar of his skin-tight black shirt to show a super awesome tattoo of a fox on his neck, "I'm ANBU motherfucker."

"Oh shi-"

**(Author's Notes: Attention. The next couple of paragraphs are filled with gore, nothing but gore. So to keep your eyes from bleeding out of pure awesomeness and gore, nothing but gore, I've blocked it. I think it should be okay now…)**

Naruto's black katana ripped through Mizuki's stomach, blood and intestines splattering out o-

**(Oh shit never mind. Well, I think it will be okay now.)**

Iruka watched his student in amazement, "Wow Naruto that was awesome."

"I know," Naruto grinned with his eyes closed, "I really liked the part when Itachi, my cool brother-like friend, came to help us."

"That was awesome," Iruka nodded before pulling off his headband. "By the way, I looked over the test rules and found out that you _can _pass if you exceed expectations," he handed the dirty, bloodied and sweaty headband over to Naruto with a smile, "So here!"

Naruto took the horribly disgusting headband with a repulsed look on his face, "T-thank… you?"

* * *

><p>Naruto walked back to his apartment, located in the most horrible and dangerous part of town, you know the kind of place the Third Hokage thinks a kid should live in.<p>

'_**Hey kit, I think somebody is following us.'**_

The super awesome ANBU captain turned on his heel to see a blushing Hinata quickly hide behind a building. Naruto's brows furrowed as he walked around the building and meeting the blushing Hinata.

"Hinata… what are you doing here?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"H-h-h-hi N-N-N-Na-Naru-Naruto,-,-,-," Hinata stuttered, even managing to stutter the comas.

Naruto smiled before taking Hinata's hand on his. "Hinata, seeing you right now made me realize that I actually like you," he admitted. Now Hinata was blushing badly, her hear almost beating out of her chest, "Let us go make sweet hot love together."

"I suddenly don't stutter anymore!" Hinata smiled as Naruto led her into his apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 3<strong>

**For those of you expecting a lemon on this chapter, trust me, you do not want to see what I have planned for lemons. **


	4. Naruto Hates Team 7

Tobi (known to some people as Madara Uchiha) was currently facing his worst enemy. He was sitting in a hospital room, a doctor standing before him with a chart on hand.

The doctor's expression was grim as he read over the contents, shaking his head sadly.

"W-well..?" Tobi asked in a bit of desperation, "Just give it to me straight doc. What's wrong with me?"

The doctor sighed before setting down the chart, meeting Tobi's eyes, "Kill…kill….kill…"

"Oh shit! I forgot to turn them off!" Tobi quickly turned his eyes back to normal, not wanting to brainwash the poor doctor.

The doctor broke out of the trance before glaring at Tobi and pointing to a sign in the room.

'**NO GENJUTSU'**

Tobi rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "Sorry about that doc."

"It's okay," the doctor assured before looking down. "I don't know how to tell you this but…" he struggled with his words before swallowing a lump and continuing, "You have ninja AIDS."

"W-what?" Tobi rose from his seat, his hands shaking in fear, "B-but how? I haven't had sex since the First Hokage-"

"What the hell are you talking about?" the doctor interrupted, "You've been jamming eyeballs in your face for years. Not to mention all of the DNA you put in your body just to be 'cool.'"

Tobi simply stared at the doctor, not saying anything.

The doctor sighed, "I'm dead now right?"

"Yup," Tobi responded before taking a firm hold of the doctor and sending him to another dimension.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Naruto Hates Team 7**

Naruto walked towards the ninja academy with a smile on his face. Last night with Hinata had been great. He had used his **13 **inch penis to explore all of her holes.

Oh yes, Naruto was a stud. Hung like a horse even though he was only 13 year old.

After that whole thing Hinata had left his apartment, saying she had to go back to the Hyuuga compound since her dad hated her and ignored her. That single thing made them love each other even more. Just how had Naruto not noticed he loved Hinata?

'_**Maybe it's because you've never spent more than ten panels with her…'**_

'_Panels?'_

'_**I just broke the fourth wall fuckers!'**_

* * *

><p>Naruto finally made it to the academy and opened the door to his classroom. Much to his deep hate he was instantly greeted by the bitch banshee.<p>

"NARUTO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? ONLY PEOPLE THAT GRADUATE CAN BE HERE!" she screeched, making the whole class cover the ears and which her death since everyone in the world hates her.

The Anbu leader scoffed before finding a seat, ignoring the questionable looks his classmates threw him.

Sakura glared at Naruto before just noticing how much of a bitch she had been to Naruto.

'_Have I been that bad to Naruto-kun? Wait! Naruto-kun? Did I just call him kun? Oh my god that totally means I love him and want to get on his pants!"_

"Good morning class," Iruka greeted upon entering the room. He kept a smile on his face as he glanced across the room in fondness. "All of you will be starting your lives today," he nodded at the group of ninja as a wave of pride washed over him, "Sure, some of you might die. Or be raped, or tortured or have the ones you love killed right before your eyes."

The class could only look in terror as their teacher continued to speak.

"Oh man, I remember this one time I saw a ninja cut in half," Iruka remembered fondly, "Who was it? Oh! It was Daisuke, that son of a bitch… you should have seen how far apart his legs were from his arms."

Sasuke frowned deeply, eyes narrowing and jaw clenching,_ 'How dare Iruka speak of this in front of me. I'm an Uchiha! An Elite! Doesn't he know how superior I am? Fuck, he never even taught me anything since I know everything. I vow to kill him after raping someone just to look more like an asshole.'_

"Anyway," Iruka waved them off before pulling up a piece of paper, "This right here has the teams in which you will be in. I'll only read the ones that are most likely to pass since I don't like wasting my time."

"Team Eight will be Hinata, Kiba and Shino."

"Team Ten will be Ino, Shikamaru and Choji."

"And finally, for some reason, Team Seven will be composed of Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke," he finished his list while ignoring the groans of his class, "Your jounin sensei should be here in a few minutes so please wait patiently."

* * *

><p>Naruto gritted his teeth as he sat on the classroom. It had been a few hours and Kakashi had yet to show up. He hated being stuck in a room with the emo duckbutt-kun and the bitch banshee.<p>

It was then that the door opened to reveal a silver-headed man. He wore a jounin best on top of a dark blue long sleeved shirt, dark blue pants and black gloves.

"My first impression of you is… you're boring."

Sasuke instantly glared, _'How dare he talk in front of me. I'm an Uchiha! An Elite! I'll kill him after I'm done raping someone and killing Iruka.'_

"Meet me on top of the building," Kakashi finished before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

'_That was a clone,' _Naruto gathered with his super advanced brain.

He made a mental note to brag about knowing what he was later, before beginning to make his way out of the classroom. He figured that he might as well play along with the whole thing and not tell Kakashi anything just for the laughs.

* * *

><p>The newly formed Team 7 met on the rooftop, finding Kakashi already there with a book on hand. He nodded at them in acknowledgement before telling them to take a seat.<p>

"Now, I want you to tell me your likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams," the jounin announced in an easygoing voice.

Sakura looked at him in confusion, "Why don't you tell us yours first?"

Everything went quiet after that, the three males looking at her in pure shock.

"D-Did you just... talk normally?" Naruto muttered in disbelief.

Kakashi nodded grimly, "She did."

Sasuke glared at them all, _'How dare she not yell anymore in front of me. I'm an Uchiha! An Elite! I'll kill her after I'm done raping someone, killing Iruka and killing Kakashi.'_

"Well..." Kakashi began with a thoughtful expression, "I have some things I like as well as things I dislike. Hobbies..? Well, I don't feel like telling you about that. And dreams? I haven't thought of it..."

Naruto rolled his eyes at the behavior of the older ninja while Sakura began to speak.

"Um... I like... Ah! Don't make me say it!" she squealed annoyingly which made everyone hate her more.

"I like training and being a badass," Naruto began his introduction with a smirk, "I dislike emo assholes that have everything they could wish. You know, murderous brothers and a cursed clan... Anyway, my hobbies are training and I dream of being a Hokage with a large harem."

Kakashi nodded at that, "Nice man. What about you Sasuke?"

"Hn, I don't like anything. Hn, I dislike a lot of things. Hn, my hobbies are writing the names of people I want to kill on paper, using my own blood of course," Sasuke explained to the group, "Hn, as for dreams. I don't have one. I only have a goal which is to kill the man that killed my clan as well as the people on my list."

_'He's more emo than I thought...' _Kakashi told himself before clapping his hands and looking at the young ninja, "That's it for today. Tomorrow we'll be meeting on training ground number seven. Come at six in the morning sharp and don't eat breakfast."

Naruto smirked, _'He doesn't want us to eat breakfast because of a thing I deciphered when he began to speak. In that case I will eat breakfast and come to the training grounds two hours after the appointed time since my fans will probably love that.'_

**End of Chapter 4**

**I'm back to writing this story/parody. This won't be very long since I don't see myself writing a long story so it will probably end at the end of the Wave arc. Of course if you find someone to help me think of material or beta read then I could keep it going. That is, if you're actually liking this. **


	5. Announcement

**Hey guys I come with an announcement today. **

**Inuyonas, a really good humor writer and author, and I have begun a story together. ****It starts much like this one but has more material in it and is a lot better than this one.**

**This announcement is to tell you that I will stop this story and continue on the new one. My future plans on this one will go to the new one so don't worry about it feeling different. **

**It's called, ****Super Cliché Naruto. ****So give it a read when you have the time. **


End file.
